


the queen's guardian

by annadavidson



Series: The Queen's Guardian [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1st person chapters will be jack retelling the story though, F/M, and i'll make it obvs so no one gets confused, will be an emotional ride though so fair warning, will have chapters in 3rd and 1st person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost sat off to the side, only semi-paying attention to what the other Guardians were discussing.</p><p>Summary: Many years ago, the winter spirit Jack Frost found his way to Arendelle. He was invisible to everyone but a little girl, a princess who felt just as lonely as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the queen's guardian

_The Workshop, North Pole: Present day._

Jack Frost sat off to the side, only semi-paying attention to what the other Guardians were discussing. It was a month before Christmas so North and the yetis were busy – the elves liked to think they were busy too – but since they defeated Pitch, the Guardians had been getting together more regularly and updating each other. Each Guardian was on his – or in Tooth’s case her – own quest to get rid of any more of the Nightmares. Most had gone down with Pitch, but a few strays still popped their heads up when a child had a bad dream. Mostly Sandy took care of them, but occasionally another Guardian encountered one and had to take them out.

The entire day, Jack had seemed off in his own world, so-to-speak. Earlier he had needed North’s help because he’d gotten so distracted that a Nightmare managed to get the better of him. Thankfully he didn’t think North had told anyone. He didn’t need them asking what was wrong, or risking Bunny teasing him about not being able to handle one Nightmare.

He looked up to the group, his hood up on his head and pulled down so it casted a shadow over his eyes. His staff rested against his side. Tooth was chattering away with her fairies. Sandy had fallen asleep with Bunny talking to him about some fight with a Nightmare he had been in that he found impressive. He looked to North, whose eyes drifted to catch his gaze. North’s arms were folded across his chest, showing off his _naughty_ and _nice_ tattoos with his sleeves rolled up. There was the usual gentle expression on his face, but today concern was etched into it. He nodded his head to the side and Jack knew what that meant.

With a sigh, the winter sprite stood up, clutching onto his staff. He pushed his hood off of his head and followed North into his office. Sitting on the desk was railroad ice sculpture with the flying train. Apparently one of the yetis had caused the first one to break and North had spent hours recreating it and even improving the design. On any other day, Jack would have put it at the top of the track and watched it roll down and take off into the air. On any other day, he would have been highly impressed and in awe.

But not today.

North closed the door behind him and placed a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder, carefully turning him so they faced each other.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” he asked, getting right to the point, his voice thick with his accent.

Jack rested his staff in the crook of his arm and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. His gaze settled onto the floor. “It’s just not a good day.”

North removed his hand from the sprite’s shoulder and walked to the window, gesturing for Jack to follow him. Jack came up next to him and stared out the window at the snow covered world outside.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not–” he began, but cut himself off. He had never talked about it. He had never allowed himself to think about it except for this one day every year. It hurt too much. He sighed and tapped the glass of the window, ice spreading out from his finger. “…I haven’t always been invisible. A long time ago, there one person who could see me.”

He looked to see North smiling softly at him, but he shook his head. “There are good, _great_ memories, but today… many years ago; today is the day when I lost someone very important to me. She was wonderful and–” his voice cracked and he took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“Tell me about her,” North said gently. He wasn’t prying or pushing. He could tell that Jack needed to talk about this woman, but also that a part of him wanted to. He could see a sparkle in the sprite’s eyes at the mere mention of her. “What was her name?”

Jack looked to North and smiled, though there a trace of sadness in his smile. _“Elsa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> No scheduled for sure updates, as I haven't really worked on this project for awhile, however I'll try to get the next chapter at least started soon. With any luck, this will be an emotional journey. I'm not quite sure how long it'll be - some chapters will be longer than others - but I do have a specific ending in mind for it. This series will have a major character death, but it won't be like OHMYGODWHAT. If I do this correctly, you'll see it coming and it's a large part of why I say this will be an emotional story. I hope you all enjoy reading The Queen's Guardian as much as I'm enjoying writing it. While I don't intend for this project to be longer than this story, I might write one-shots for it after I've finished it.


End file.
